All In Love
by GamerG8rl1
Summary: April and Donnie have finally confessed their feelings... but can the start of something new effect their friendship. Will it make things awkward or exciting...only time can tell. Set after Target;April O Neal. I also changed the rating due to some harsh language here and there.
1. Prolouge

There they were two souls that had become one. They kissed passionately as any worry what so ever drifted away. Their lips danced across each other in a blissed tango. He held her tightly, wanting to never let go of the thing he loves most. She had put both arms on his elbows to gain better access. Even when his tongue brushed against her own, she felt like melting into his strong, muscular arms.

April and Donatello had just confessed their feelings that have been locked away for far too long. All she knew that what was once her best friend was now much-much more. For what Donatello knew, he would always be there for her, to always save her. Even if it meant risking his own life.

All this time, they were meant to be. No matter what circumstance, no matter what anyone said. It didn't matter; all that did was that they were happy and blessed with each other's love. With that, life couldn`t be better.

"I love you" she said breaking away from his soft lips. They touched foreheads and stayed like that for what seemed forever. "I love you more..."

And with that…. Began something beautiful.


	2. Something is Wrong

April slopped down into her desk chair. School was only putting enough stress on her as it is. She had other worries. Her dad was a mutated bat, an insane ninja master was suddenly having a crave to kill her, some aliens from another dimension were hunting her down. The only people she could call family was a group of three trouble makers and their rat sensei. For the fourth turtle, who knew their status?

Recently she and Donatello had kissed. It was the best moment of her life. Kissing Donatello was like winning the lottery or being granted eternal happiness. It was like getting a fresh Krispy Kreme donut straight from the belt.

What made it even better? That she loved him and he loved her. He was the best gift she had ever received.

But why did they fall in love during a seemly never ending war? Or why didn't they tell anyone? Was it the fact she was "human" and he was a mutant?

Donatello was more human than any boy she ever met. For one thing he was a kind. Unlike some normal boy off the street; Donnie was pretty smart compared to most boys, even more than the biggest nerd at her school, also, surprisingly damned sexy. Those long green thighs... Adorable gap tooth. And whenever he'd stretch, he would make the most attractive (sexual) noise.

April stood up and belly flopped unto her bed. Staring off into the ceiling wondering about the purple clad turtle. Everything was hard for in her life. Her phone had suddenly vibrated to the chirping tone she had for her somewhat boyfriend/lover. She lifted her head the slightest bit and reached for her T-Phone. April`s finger unlocked the homemade phone to show she had one new text message. From the one and only, Hamato Donatello.

_**Donnie Boi- R u okay? **__**3**_

_**April- yea why? :) :)**_

_**Donnie Boi- You look tired**_

_**April-How do u know that?**_

_**Donnie Boi- Look outside 3 **_

April looked out her window to see Donatello outside her window holding a bouquet of lilies and roses. A small came upon the redheads face as he stepped towards the glass. She unlatched the window, having the purple kappa turtle step in.

"Hey beautiful" Donatello said in a flirtatious tone. April's eyes were focused on the stunning bouquet of flowers that he had.

"My god Donnie, how'd you get these?" She covered her mouth in astonishment.

"I had some help-"

"From who? Did you tell Casey? So that`s how you got them?"

"It was , Miss Worries a lot."

"So he knows?" April placed her hands on Donatello's broad shoulders. Touching foreheads he placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose. It was intoxicating. It made April lose her breath for the brief second.

"So do you like them?"

"Donnie... I love them, but I love you more"

"April. I love you to the sun and beyond", he whispered into her ear. The redhead took the bouquet and placed them on her nightstand. She stepped into her bathroom to then look for a suitable vase.

She found Donatello standing in the same spot but this time he was checking something on his phone. "Whatcha doing?" Donatello looked up with a slightly annoyed expression. April felt sorry for disturbing his privacy, she struggled to say something it he beat he to it. "Leo keeps texting where I am. He can't mind his business sometimes." Donatello looked down at his phone once again. He sighed after seeing yet another one of Leonardo's texts. The purple kappa turtle reluctantly replied.

"Brothers..."

"Well at least you have siblings. Donnie they're your brothers. They do it because they care."

Donatello nodded in response. Pulling April close so she rested on his plastron. He lifted her head to plant a small kiss on her lips. April wanted more though. She pulled him closer kissing him passionately. The redhead placed one of her hands on his shoulder and the other one behind his head to bring him closer. The mutant wrapped his arms around her petite waist rubbing small circles with his thumbs.

Her tongue swept passed his lips earning a moan from him. After I second of euphoria, the mutant replied by inviting hers to dance with his. **(A.N- Sorry I've never kissed a guy. But I read enough fics to understand how and what exactly you do) **Soon after, Donatello found himself on top of April on her bed with both hands on either sides of her frame. The kuno had been playing with his mask tails gently pulling them towards her to get a better angle of him. Their lips and tongues danced to the romantic and skilled play of the tango, soon to the fast pace of Merengue, then returning to the beat of the knee weakening tango.

April had lowered her foot to entwine with his. Feet hooking together, allowing her to flip them in a brief second. They soon parted gasping for air. It was the messed up kind of love. Sure it was interspecies, yet it was also their decision.

Being in Donatello's embrace made her feel protected. When he kissed her she felt like she could fly. When he said he loved her... Only those three words could set her free. Free from an internal prison.

She couldn`t love him anymore.

….

"Where is he? Damn it Donnie answer already!" Leo whined. The teenager paced back and forth across the pit, the whole time staring down at his T-Phone anxiously waiting for a reply from his younger brother.

He scratched his calvous head getting more and more annoyed. Leonardo was about to go and search for Donatello when a reply came through.

_**Donnie- I`m at the junkyard, stop being so worried.**_

_**Leo- You got me worried. How come you aren`t answering my text? Why the heck did you make YOUR T-Phone if you don`t even use it? **_

_**Donnie- Leo I gotta go**_

"Dude you gotta give him some time. Donnie needs his space", Mikey exclaimed.

"Mikey you don`t get it-"

"Mikey just let Leo overreact. Man Leo, you need to calm down. Donnie is fine", hissed Raphael.

**A.N- I`m soo sorry I couldn`t get the remake up sooner. But here it is. The others remakes are coming right after as soon as I finish them and a fic for InuYasha. I have had these down for a long time without edit or anything, so basically they were in one of my folders waiting to be published. **


	3. Just Wanna Be With You

**A.N- If you can see later on in the chapter, I used some of the original material. But most of it is new and improved. **

"Leo you want me to handle it?" Raphael hissed.

"I got this Raph." Leonardo dialed Donatello`s number once more.

Last time he heard from him was almost six hours ago. This had been happening too much lately. Donatello would rush of somewhere leaving them to wonder where he was.

"'Junkyard this, Junkyard' that! Leo give me the damn phone already!"

Before Leonardo could tell Raphael anymore, the hothead snatched his phone away angrily. Raph had dialed Donatello`s number once more and impatiently waited for an answer.

"Hello-"

"DONATELLO FRICKIN HAMATO' Leo gestured Raphael to calm down a little 'why the heck are you not answering? Come home now or so help me I`ll slap the green off of ya!"

"Okay, okay, don`t be so harsh about it. I`ll be there in a bit"

"No Donatello, you`ll be here NOW", Raphael screamed into the phone, hanging up and throwing it at Leo. Muttering some bitter things about Donatello as he walked to the lair entrance.

…

Michelangelo heard every one of Raphael`s words. Just like his brothers, he to worry about Donatello. The orange clad turtle didn`t want to see his clan at war against each other. What was Donatello really doing whenever he went out?

"What do you think Stubby?" Mikey raised his foot up to talk to his toes. Something he did when he needed someone to talk to. "I need to do something, Donnie is hiding something and it`s up to Dr. Detectionstein to find out. If it is the last thing I do, I will find out what Donatello Hamato is doing." Michelangelo declared.

"But first I need a nap"

…

Donatello ran with all his might. He honestly didn`t want to get a beating from the hothead himself, that`s the last thing he`d need. Raphael was fearless, he wasn`t scared to tear you from limb to limb. The red clad turtle had been even worse lately that he and April were dating.

Donnie jumped over an alley way to land on a nearby roof; he carefully landed with ease and grace. The purple clad turtle then raced down the fire escapes to the nearest manhole. He lifted up the some-what heavy cover and slid through. Then it was all being able not to slip and get home as soon as possible.

When he finally arrived home, Raph was impatiently waiting for Donnie at the entrance. His whole facial expression with a mix of anger and weariness. Leo had come into sight after knowing that Donnie had come in. His elder brothers just looked exhausted and weren't really up for this. Guilt had come upon the scientist for making his brothers worry so much, yet the other part of him was saying to cope with it because he finally had April. It was all falling apart, sure he loved his family but how would they react that him and April were finally together. And how would Casey react as well?

"Where the hell where you" Raph had broken the silence to burst out with anger.

"At the junkyard, like I told you" he replied fearfully.

"So you were at the junkyard alone, when you stayed there for SIX freakishly long hours and got that bruise on your neck."

Donatello was startled by Leonardo`s sudden spray of logic. He had gotten that some time ago after a deep make out session with April. After that he had tried very hard to hide it yet one day his brothers would notice it. Why did April bite so hard?

"Just something that hit me" he gulped

"So something landed on you and conveniently bruised your neck, then you decided to stay there longer so you can get hurt more. Smart move Donnie" Raph sarcastically replied. At least they didn't jump to any other conclusions. Donatello was completely speechless.

"I`m going to bed…" Donnie yawned, "I`m tired beyond compare"

The purple clad turtle started for his room and when he was out of sight he ran. He slowly opened the metal door and went in. He passed his work desk covered in blueprints, an empty coffee mug and several love letters he hadn`t finished. Donatello crashed into his bed being thankful that at least he hadn`t gotten a beating. He reached for his T-Phone and dialed his sweet princess's number. The phone rang until a familiar voice came upon.

"Donnie? Did anything happen"

"No everything went fine. Hey, I`m not bruised or anything. Did your aunt come in after I left?" Donatello pulled out the covers and jumped in his bed.

"No, but I did get a little lonely" April remarked as she turned off her lamp light.

"How about we go to Murikami`s after training tomorrow?"

"Yea that sounds great" total merriment came upon the teenager when she remembered something she had to do… "Actually, I need to tutor Casey tomorrow. But we can go on our date Friday?"

"Ahhhh, the whole Friday date thing. Let me know when the director shows up and we need to shoot this scene again." He put his arm above his head and sighed. "So funny my little adorable scientist, so yes or no. Then I can let the director know if I need to get my wardrobe updated?"

"Yes, and you know whatever you wear makes you look like a goddess"

April smiled; Donatello sure knew how to please a girl. He was smart, funny, athletic, dorky and handsome. No boy on Earth could be a better best friend. She sighed, "I got to go, goodnight dork" April cooed into the phone.

"Goodnight my angel" the terrapin hanged up and fell into a deep slumber. While April was left to think about what their relationship was. Was it just some friendly outings? Were they just with each other for pleasure and it would die soon? Was it all a dream and she would wake up to be fighting with him once more?

God, she regretted even saying what she said three weeks back. They had gotten into a huge fight that had started when Donatello had confronted her about what was going on with Casey. It was all too much and what she regretted most was saying that she hated him.

"I just want to be with you Don. Till the end of time."


	4. Have You Noticed

**This one is a little longer than the previous chapters so sit back and relax. Sorry I couldn`t get it done earlier, I was busy with the new movie and keeping up with Tumblr. But I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I will also (maybe) rewrite Chapters 1 and 2. **

…

"Red, are you okay, ya` look dazed out"

"Um, I`m fine Casey. Never better"

Casey returned to his trigonometry book. The teen had trouble on some equations so April had helped him out. Yet the redhead couldn't focus on anything. Her almost, sort of boyfriend was the only thing she could keep her thoughts on. In her eye, he was sweet, kind, loving, caring, and REALLY handsome. Donatello was all she could focus on. His cherry chocolate eyes, the way he solved riddles, how he stretched after a long training session.

Jones was right, she was dazed out. But she didn`t want to admit it.

"Back to our problem… for example, on a right triangle, when angle C is 90 degrees, angle A is 30 and the hypotenuse line equals 50, the opposite side is found using the sine equation. The equation becomes sin at 30 making it equal to the opposite side or 50 sin. The opposite side equals 25." She pointed each point in the equation by drawing an invisible chart with her pencil.

Casey gave the kunoichi a strange look. "So um, sorry red I don`t get it" he gave her a confused expression.

"I know you don`t. We`ll continue tomorrow." April picked up her bag and put it around her arm. Casey took his books and stood up, reaching for his gear.

"Great, thanks for your help. You're the best red..." he remarked. April gave him a smile in response and turned for the nearest manhole cover. "No problem Jones, want to go to the turtles for a little bit"

"Sure, but before we go can I ask you something?" Her eyes had gotten a little bigger with his question. "Anything, but not on chemistry, I`m still a little weak on that." She sighed.

"That`s too bad, chemistry was the subject" Casey said in a flirtatious tone.

April was left in total awe, "_Please don`t ask me on a date, please don`t. Only if he knew Donnie and I were together. What if I say yes? Gah, D would be so mad. Would he? Of course he would, he`s your sort of boyfriend. Why hasn`t he asked me yet. Please Jones just don`t say it."_ Many questions ran through her head. Where was Casey going to go next?

"Can it wait; I really want to see the turtles."

Casey gave April a disappointed look. She ignored the young vigilante and started for the turtle`s lair. They had passed the same homeless man sleeping on a worn out mattress to the New York City manhole cover. April lifted the cover and slipped in, falling safely into the sewage below.

Right after her came Casey almost slipping. The red head had picked up a fast pace eager to go see her other family. All of them were so generous and kind. Having her dad mutated was the worst. She had blamed the turtles and treated them so harshly. It was one dreadful month of being alone and scared. And when Karai and the Foot had her in their clutches, the turtles still came to her rescue after all that. With that she couldn`t love them anymore then what she already did.

April picked up her pace as soon as the sewer lair came into sight. She could already hear them bickering about whatever old cartoon they were watching.

"Hey Guys" she jumped cheerfully

All the turtles instantly looked her way. "APRIL" all three turtles said at once. Mike rushed towards the red head and gave a huge hug. "Watch out, Donnie is in his lab. I don`t think he`s too happy"

"It`s okay Mikey, I know how to handle his sorry butt"

Soon Casey came into sight and dashed towards Raphael. Both boys fist bumping and heading towards the pin-ball machine.

April plopped down next to Leonardo getting all her attention taken away by the fight scene taking place on the old TV screen. When a familiar voice came into the room.

"I`m done making upgrades to the patrol buggies… "

"Hamato Donatello" April replied harshly.

"April O`Neal"

April rose from her seat to come face to face with the purple clad turtle, both giving each other death glares. It was like a battle you`d see on Animal Planet were the two lions are circling each other getting ready to fight.

"Looks like pizza face here is making herself look like a clown now" Donatello smirked as he pointed to the newfound surprise on April`s face. Yes it was true, she now wore makeup just to impress him. Maybe he actually like it and was just sticking to the script.

"And Mister Mad Scientist still smells worse than the sewers itself. Good job Nerdatello"

"Well I see your lack of actual words has not even slightly improved"

"It was an insult you bastard"

"SHUT UP"

Both teens set their attention to Raph`s sudden burst of anger. Fists buckled tightly and his normally lime green tone getting a bit of red into the mix. "If you want to argue on how much you hate each other… GO DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE. Trust me on this. OR I`LL FINISH IT, AND YOU WON`T LIKE IT"

"FINE" both replied angrily. Donatello pushed April out of the way, leaving her in a no-you-didn`t state as he headed for his lab. She then followed him and shut the doors with a loud bang.

As soon as they were out of sight, April jumped unto Donatello hungrily kissing him. He crashed her against the metal door and fought back. Soon their tongues danced in a blissed tango. Hearts beating faster and faster with each kiss.

Donatello raised one hand against the door and held April with the other. The kunoichi rested both hands on the mutant`s shoulders to bring him closer. They soon broke after several minutes of intense emotion breathing heavily. Foreheads touched as they looked into one another's eyes.

He leaned in once more to peck her lips before a soft sigh escaped her lips. "You look different today. New Headband?" he sighed softly into her ear.

"Actually yes… New mask?" April gave out a small giggle and stole a passionate, yet short kiss.

"Looks like your observation skills are getting better"

"Oh yes they are" she paused for a brief second accidently getting by his chocolate-cherry eyes. She stared deeply hungry to learn all his deepest desires. "Instead of smelling like an old sewer dweller, you actually got it pretty good"

"It was time you noticed. What convinced you to wear makeup? "

"I just want to look good. Is that too much to ask for?"

…**..**

**Squee, I just love these two. I hope you liked it… **


End file.
